OoTwistedoO
by Skystar5
Summary: It all happened because of an accident... Bluepaw is a young tom who can't live with out his family... No one believed him and he was rejected even when he saved others lives... battle strikes and cats are lost. Mad with grief he tries to commit suicide. His face, his spirit his life... He was twisted...
1. OoShockoO

Chapter One:

...His life was messed up...

Chapter One

Bluekit hopped on top of Blackkit, his brother. "Got ya!" He squeaked as he pummeled the black tomkit with his paws.

"Darn! Now you be the Shadowclan warrior!" Blackkit growled happily. "And I'm going to defeat you!"

Bluekit leaped on top of Blackkit's back and nipped him. "I am Bluestar, the fearsome leader of Shadowclan! You cannot fight me and win!"

"No- I'm Blackstar of Thunderclan and your going down, Shadowclan fox-heart!" Blackkit hissed in reply, They scuffled for a few moments until Bluekit stood up on his brother, who was pinned. Bluekit had won- again.

"Bluekit! Blackkit! Come back to the nursery and act like your sisters!" Their mother, Dawnsky, called out. She was a blue-gray she-cat with vivid amber eyes.

"Fine," Bluekit grumbled. He trudged inside the nursery, Blackkit trailing behind him.

As he entered, Bluekit saw his sisters Whitekit and Yellowkit sleeping, though Redkit, Bluekit's brother, was trying to wake them up. The last kit of the litter, Graykit, was batting at Redkit's tail, purring as she did.

"Get some sleep like Whitekit and Yellowkit", Dawnsky ordered. "Your going to have a very long day tomorrow, because it's going to be your apprentice ceremonies."

"Yes!" Bluekit cheered. He quickly curled up beside his mother and sisters, sleeping soundly.

...No one believed in him...

**Once again, enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

Blackkit shifted from beside Bluekit. Bluekit let out an angry snort. "Blackkit!" he snarled. "Stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry," his brother muttered.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Falconstar, the leader of the clan, announced.

Bluekit tensed. It was time for his apprentice ceremony!

"Be good!" Dawnsky hissed to him and his siblings as she padded away to sit next to Owlflight, their father. He was a black, gray, and white mix.

Holding his head high, Bluekit led his littermates to the High ledge as Falconstar mewed, "It's time for a few kits to become warrior apprentices today."

Bluekit stiffened. A few? Is someone becoming a medicine cat apprentice? But then he realized that Falonstar wasn't meaning few. He meant all six of them.

"Bluekit, Blackkit, Redkit, are you ready to become apprentices of Thunderclan?" Falconstar asked.

"Yes!" Redkit and Bluekit exclaimed.

"Yep," Blackkit meowed.

"Then Blackkit, you are now Blackpaw. Your mentor shall be Longbreeze. Redkit, you are now Redpaw and your mentor will be Swiftpelt." Falconstar replied, gesturing with his tails to two warriors.

"Bluekit, you are Bluepaw until you earn your warrior name, and your mentor will be Goldenbreeze."

Bluepaw smiled. He was now a warrior apprentice!

Whitekit became Whitepaw and earned Smallfeather, Yellowpaw ended up with Stonetail, and Graypaw was given Darktail, Stonetail's brother.

"Bluepaw! Blackpaw! Whitepaw! Redpaw! Yellowpaw! Graypaw!" The clan cheered out.

Bluepaw grinned. He was an apprentice!

...He was rejected, even when he saved other's lives...

Chapter Three

Bluepaw padded over to his new mentor. "Where will we be going?" he asked Goldenbreeze. Out of the six mentors, only Goldenbreeze and Smallfeather were she-cats. The rest were toms.

"I think we can do a border patrol," Goldenbreeze replied. "I can show you the Shadowclan border and the Owl Tree."

Suddenly, a yowl went through the clearing. "Shadowclan is attacking!" It was an elder, Patch-eye, who had spoken.

"Oh no! Since you and your littermates are new apprentices, hide in the elder's den and protect them," Goldenbreeze ordered.

Bluepaw nodded and beckoned with his tail to Blackpaw and the rest. "We need to protect the elders," he told them.

Whitekit exchanged a glance with Yellowpaw. "Okay."

The six ran to the honey suckle bush and shoved Patch-eye inside. "Get in!"

Also inside was Tallfur, a black and gray tom, and Heatherblaze, and tortoiseshell she-cat. "We need to proctect you guys. Get in the back!" Blakpaw mewed urgently.

As the elders did as they were told to, a shout went through the clearing- Shadowclan was in the camp.

No one seemed to be attacking Bluepaw and the rest yet, making him think, I think we are going to be safe!

Just then, a huge black tom burst into the elder's den, eyes narrowed as he surveryed the six new apprentices and the three elders. "This should be easy!" the Shadowclan warrior hissed, and lunged for Graypaw.

"NO!" Bluepaw yowled as a crack went through the air, and his sister fell to the ground, dead as her life pooled out of her and her neck cracked.

"G-graypaw!" Blackpaw stuttered.

"I'll get you for this!" Redpaw growled and he and Bluepaw's remaining sisters leaped onto the black Shadowclan tom.

Suddenly a howl sounded, and Falconstar raced in with Dawnsky and Stonetail. The black enemy sprang up and fleed, a few scratches and a long gash on his flank to show for his battle. "Thunderclan has won!"

Dawnsky moaned. "Graypaw! My sweet child, my pretty kit, no..."

Falconstar put his tail on her shoulder. "At least she went to Starclan an apprentice."

Dawnsky stiffened and whipped around. "She had her whole life ahead of her! She shouldn't have died! If someone were there s-she wouldn't have!" The queen flashed back as she ran out of the elder's den, sobbing.

Bluepaw sank to the ground. Graypaw... why couldn't I save you?

He had no idea what he would do now- he was too young to be dealing with grief like this!

There was only one thing to do.

...All of this happened from that accident...

Chapter Four

I can't go on living without my sister! Bluepaw thought as he padded to his destination. He knew enough stories and descriptions from the elders and senior warriors to find the gorge, next to the Windclan and Riverclan border.

Only one thing to do... Bluepaw suddenly heard the roar of the gorge. Looking down, he saw the tiny foaming, twisting river.

Time to jump. Bluepaw swallowed his grief. He'd be with his sister soon.

Bluepaw couldn't deal with grief. For all he knew, you couldn't go on living when someone you loved died.

As Bluepaw prepared to spring, he heard a yowl and looked behind to see two Thunderclan cats he didn't want to see. At all.

Oh no! Falconstar and Dawnsky! His leader and mother were racing to him.

"Bluepaw! Don't! You can't kill yourself!" Dawnsky yelled.

"You have so much to offer to the clan!" Falconstar added.

What a great way to keep me from committing suicide, Bluepaw thought, the sarcasm ringing in his head. He bunched his muscles up, and-

Suddenly he was flying through the air. I'm really doing this? Bluepaw wondered. Am I just really crazy...? No!

Then there was a sharp pain in his scruff. He glanced up.

"You are not killing yourself!" Falconstar grunted.

But Bluepaw felt the leader's grip loosen. Huh? Then Bluepaw realized he couldn't die- he had his whole life, his clan, his family, all there for him. And now his leader was there.

Then the grip slackened some more.

"Dawnsky! Help me!" Falconstar mewed urgently. Bluepaw looked down at the river.

Then he was sailing through the air again.

Falconstar! Bluepaw thought.

"NOOOOOO!" Bluepaw's terrified wail rang through the gorge as he fell; Dawnsky's echoing his and Falconstar yowling in surprise and defeat.

Then Bluepaw noticed a small, tiny ledge. He could make it there, and live!

The ledge seemed to rush up to meet him, and Bluepaw felt his body slam as he pounded on the ground.


	2. OoTwistedoO

Chapter Five

He was in the medicine cat den.

That's all Bluepaw could get of as a moon later(at least, that's what he thought it had been) he was almost done healing.

Healing?

Bluepaw's tail was crooked, and a hind paw broken. Now the broken paw would heal, but never be the same. His tail was permantly crooked.

A moon later, he requested for a name change.

He was no longer Bluepaw.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, come to the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Falconstar's voice was tinged with sadness. Bluepaw knew that he was mad at Bluepaw, but at the same time wasn't angry at him. He felt pity because of Bluepaw's new state.

"Bluepaw, is it your wish to change your name?"

"Yes, it is." Bluepaw remembered how exactly a moon ago, he was going through the same cerimony though for his apprenticeship to start.

That was the day Graypaw had died.

"Then by the powers of Starclan," Falconstar mewed, voice choking, "You are now... Twistedpaw. Your mentor shall continue to be Goldenbreeze."

There was silence.

Then Whitepaw called out, "Twistedpaw! Twistedpaw! Twistedpaw! Twistedpaw!" And soon, Dawnsky and Owlflight joined in.

Then his siblings.

Then Goldenbreeze.

Then the whole clan.

"Twistedpaw! Twistedpaw! Twistedpaw!"

He wasn't Bluepaw, part of the colors.

He was Twistedpaw.

...was twisted...


	3. OoDogoO

Chapter Six

"No! Twistedpaw!" Roll to the left instead!"

Twistedpaw shook himself and sat up as Goldenbreeze padded to him. "When you do the twist and roll, you roll to the left if they're aiming to the right. Why haven't you gotten this move down yet?" It was a half-moon after Twistedpaw being named, and he was nagged, stressed to do prefect, and looked down on. His paw made it almost impossible to turn left on the battle move he and his mentor were practicing, and his tail was aching.

"Nevermind, lets do this tomorrow," the she-cat sighed when Twistedpaw just stared at her. "Go get some rest." I'm not the most perfect cat in the clan- so don't act like I am! Most apprentices couldn't get that move right on their first try! He thought as he followed his mentor back to the camp. He itched to say it out loud, but couldn't... or else he'd be confined to elder duties, as another apprentice once was.

As he entered camp, Twistedpaw heard a jeer thrown at him, and turned to face Hawkpaw. Ugh- him. Hawkpaw was Twistedpaw's biggest tormentor.

"What is it Twistedkit, couldn't get the battle move right? What was it, the front swipe?" Hawkpaw growled.

Twistedpaw hissed. The front swipe was an easy move everyone could do- just claw at the enemy. "Of course not, Hawkkit."

Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just train for a few more moons, and you'll be able to finally master the front swipe."

Twistedpaw felt anger rising in his chest. Just ignore him, just his ignore him, just ignore him, he thought. He pushed past the brown apprentice and into the apprentice den, where he curled up in his sleep.

Chapter Seven

"When you twist, how about you slam your tail against the ground?" Goldenbreeze asked the next day.

"That might work... it would hurt but then my paws wouldn't get tangled up in them," Twistedpaw grinned as he replied.

"Then try it."

Twistedpaw has almost no time to regester what his mentor had said before Goldenbreeze leaped at him. Quickly twisting to the side, Twistedpaw moved his tail out of the way, slamming it on the ground like Goldenbreeze had instructed.

I'm doing it!

Dropping to the ground, Twistedpaw quickly rolled to the left and used his hind leg to strike out, helping with the roll. Goldenbreeze landed on the ground beside him without striking at all.

"Y-you did it!" Goldenbreeze gasped. "Great job!"

Can we do it again?" Twistedpaw panted as he sat up- tired but non-bruised.

"Of course..." Goldenbreeze mewed.

Four the next three days Twistedpaw finally mastered the back kick, and a counter strike. I'm doing better than some other apprentices! He thought excitedly. I can't believe it!

Happy with his good luck, Twistedpaw caught a black bird and two voles- the most he had caught since earning his new name, Twistedpaw.

"I'm actually doing well," he whispered to himself. He was about to pick up his vole when something slammed into him- a huge brown shape.

A dog!

Chapter Eight

"Help!" Twistedpaw yowled as he tried to escape from the clearing. But he had put the vole in the area surrounded by brambles, and the dog was closing in fast. He had moments to do something before he joined Starclan.

Scrambling from the dog's side, Twistedpaw dodged to the right and landed a blow on the dog's shoulder. "Take that, you mutt!" Twistedpaw hissed.

The dog shook Twistedpaw off, growling, and ran at Twistedpaw again. Sliding under the dog, he raked his claws across the dog's belly. The dog whimpered- once- and skidded out of the way.

Then Twistedpaw saw him.

It was a small ginger tabby tom Twistedpaw knew wasn't in his clan. A loner, he guessed. One that can help me!

"Help!" he yowled again when the dog charged at him. "Help me!"

But the loner just shook his head and disappeared... into the bushes.

What?! Fox-heart! Mouse-heart! Twistedpaw insulted the loner in his mind. Stupid rouge that doesn't even deserve to live!

Then the dog started to charge him again, growling as slobber and foam flew from the mutt's huge jaws. Ew...

Twistedpaw turned to run but tripped on a tree root.

No... nonononononononononono!

Then the dog slammed into him, and everything started to go black as Twistedpaw flew across the clearing and smacked against a tree, fainting.

Chapter Nine

"...Mouse-brain had almost no chance of living."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that yowl from the dog and Goldenbreeze's great hearing, he'd be dead by now."

Twistedpaw blinked and opened his eyes slowly- then shut them quickly as pain seared through them from a cut on his eyelid. Oww... He thought as he did.

"Look- he's awake!" Twistedpaw frowned. Is it.. Whitepaw?

His sister was always helping him with his training when she could, but usually very busy - Unlike Blackpaw and Yellowpaw, who scorned him from his twistedpaw and his crooked tail and the scars all over his pelt.

"W-whitepaw?" he croaked as he looked at his littermate.

"Yay, your awake Twistedpaw! I'm so happy you are... we thought we'd lost another littermate." Whitepaw replied as she nosed him. Twistedpaw knew from the small touch on his flank where he felt a cut.

"Who else is here?" he asked.

"Um... Redpaw and Blackpaw...and Yellowpaw too." For some odd reason Twistedpaw heard her voice tighten. "They...Yellowpaw and Blackpaw were fighting with Redpaw."

So that's the voices I heard when I first woke up... Blackpaw and Yellowpaw scorning me- again. Ugh...

I hate it when they do that!

Chapter Ten

Twistedpaw finally managed to open his eyes without shutting them in pain two days later.

It also happened to be the same day Whitepaw and Redpaw visiting him again, Redpaw telling him what a mouse-brain he was but very happy he was alive, and Whitepaw being like a care-taker of him, getting his every need.

But while Twistedpaw was happy with his two... nice siblings, he longed for the old days when his parents would praise him, and his littermates were all alive and happy.

Before he was twisted.

But that wont happen, ever again. I bet it's many moons after Whitepaw and Redpaw and Yellowpaw and Blackpaw that I actaully become a real warrior... if I don't become an 'elder' first.

"Hey, Twistedpaw, are you listening to me?" Redpaw's question jolted Twistedpaw out of his..well... twisted thoughts.

"Huh- oh yeah, I'm looking!" Twistedpaw was alerted back to Redpaw and Whitepaw's mock fight. Redpaw had finally pinned Whitepaw.

"Good job, Redpaw," Twistedpaw mumbled. Redpaw might even become Redstar one day... but Twistedpaw was struggling to become a warrior.

"Thanks!" his brother beamed at him as Whitepaw shook him off and grunted, "Ow, Redpaw, your really heavy!"

Just then a shadow fell across the medicine cat den, and Goldenbreeze padded in.

Is she happy I'm alive, or disapointed...or what? Twistedpaw wondered. He really could not tell from his mentor's face, which was half-hidden - mostly - in the deep shadows of the very dark medicine cat den.

Then Goldenbreeze stepped out of the deep, dark shadows, and Twistedpaw saw... approval on the deputy's face.

"You did well fighting the dog, Twistedpaw."


	4. Author's note

**Hey World! Well his is Cinderstar377's story, originally. According to her it mine now. Due to my lack of writing time this story isn't going to updated for a while if you review um… I don't know how to respond. Thank you? Please if anyone has an idea, PM me. But please enjoy the story I will update whenever I have time.**

**Dream big!**

**-Skystar**


End file.
